Frozen
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: One-shot Song-fic to Frozen; Sort of SetoJou Seto is too stubborn to admit he loves Jou as well, it takes a fatal injury for him to finally admit it to himself.


Yep, yet another song-fic from me - I hope ya'll like this one, it's to Madonna's song "Frozen" I heard it by chance last night and the thought to this fic was born.

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_  
  
"Get out."

Those two words shattered his whole vision. He stared dumb founded at his boyfriend.

"S-Seto...?"

"I said get out."

"I-I..."

"Leave. Now."

Tears slowly made their way down the broken blonde's pale face. The two had just spent their first night together. Jou was a little frightened, it being his first time. He had made Seto promise to be careful with him. He had even told the brunette that he loved him.

And now, said brunette was sending him his patented 'Kaiba Death Glare' as well as a boot out of his house... mansion.

_You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open_  
  
'How can he be so cold after all we've been through? I guess I was a fool to believe that I actually meant something to him.' The blonde teen thought to himself as he glanced back at the mansion one last time.

He caught a glimpse of cool blue eyes staring at him, the look was almost scathing. Exiting the gate and turning right, Jou could no longer see the hate he was sure he'd see in those eyes.

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key_  
  
'It was just a fling, nothing more' the brunette told himself as he denied the feelings his heart were trying to push onto him. He was the adopted son of Kaiba Gozaburo, he was taught not to feel. But for some reason that blonde, that irritating, second-rate duelist had wormed his way through the ice walls and barriers Kaiba Seto had firmly set in place.

'I'll never let that happen again, no way in Hell will he ever get to me again. He would just end up using me in the end. Just like everyone else.'

_Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken  
_  
The next day in school Jou sat in class. He had arrived late, as always. A fact he liked to blame on his father and his incompetent alarm clock. His father had broken said alarm clock in one of his drunken fits.

He rubbed his sore and tired eyes as he yawned. He was trying his hardest, but he just couldn't convince himself that the teacher was more interesting then his dreams.

He had spent the first hour of nightfall the night before attempting to convince his father that the TV and alcohol he consumed on a regular basis was better then abusing his child. Later he would work on teaching his father that alcohol was bad for him, but that was going to be saved for when the older man was not in dire need of anger management.

He then spent the next hour crying to himself, once the full impact of what had happened between him and Seto... Kaiba finally hit him. The day had been tiring as he had made himself busy so he wouldn't have to think about that morning, but now that night had arrived all he could think about was the tall brunette.

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_  
  
Kaiba Seto sat in the back of the classroom boredly listening to the teacher. If it hadn't been for that damn law that he had to attend school like every other person his age he would have been either sleeping in his cozy bed at home or stuffed up in his office in Kaiba Corp. Damn laws.

He glanced to Jou, and then scolded himself for it. The teen looked so forlorn. Almost heart broken... then he yawned...

Jou had looked back and caught his eyes. Kaiba winced, Jou looked like shit. Then he scolded himself yet again for even caring to notice that the blonde did not look good.

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
_He had to know. Why did Seto hate him now? What had happened?

So Jou, being the genius that he is, had cornered the CEO at his locker at the end of the day.

"So you gonna tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" The golden-eyed boy demanded.

"There's nothing to tell. I simply grew bored with you. You were a good fuck, but it took too long to get you into my bed."

Jou stood dumb founded. How could he say something like that? How could he have been so cold after the stretch of time they had been together? Jou had opened up to the brunette and he had naively thought the other had done the same.

Using the blonde's momentary shock to his advantage, the CEO decided to make his escape and headed right out the door.

"Bull shit! How can you say something like that after all we done and been through?!"

"You're so naïve. Do you really think I could feel anything for someone as low as you?!"

"You're the fool! You just take take take! I love you! Do you hear me?! I told you I love you! That's not something I say to just anyone. When that phrase leaves my mouth it's because I mean it, you bastard!"

"Your mouth is only good for one thing, mongrel." The brunette hissed implicating something that was not talking.

Jou's eyes widened before narrowing into angry slits, "You bastard." He growled before lunging at the blue-eyed male in front of him.

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key_  
  
He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but whatever it was he wished it hadn't. One minute Jou was lunging at him the next minute Kaiba Seto was clutching Jou's collar in an angry fist, his lips ravishly attacking the shorter teen's.

Once he realized he had given into his weakness he shoved the blonde aside, hard.

Jou, not expecting such an action, had gone crashing to the ground, the back of his head connecting with the curb with a bone shattering amount of force.

Blue eyes looked on in horror as blood pooled around the injured blonde from the wound on the back of his head.

Jou's wide eyes stared unseeing as he was dead on impact. The force at which he had hit his head against the curb cracked his skull and a sliver of broken glass left over from what must have been a bottle someone apparently left behind had pierced his brain.

A single tear rolled down the brunette's pale cheek only to be roughly brushed away. The effort was futile as many more followed in its wake.

_If I could melt your heart_

A/N: That was evil, not to mention utter crap. Damn these depressing songs and the thoughts they give me.


End file.
